Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle and the Millionaires' Conspiracy
iOS / Android |EU=July 20, 2017 }} |modes = Single Player |ratings = |platforms = * Nintendo 3DS * iOS * Android |blocks = 5,768 (721MB) |previous = Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy |next = |cprevious = Professor Layton and the Unwound Future |cnext = |dename = Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle und die Verschwörung der Millionäre |esname = El misterioso viaje de Layton: Katrielle y la conspiración de los millonarios |frname = L'aventure Layton: Katrielle et la conspiration des millionnaires |itname = Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle e il complotto dei milionari |jpname = |korname = 레이튼 미스터리저니: 일곱 대부호의 음모 |nlname = Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle en het miljonairscomplot |ptname = }} Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle and the Millionaires' Conspiracy is a new upcoming game in the ''Professor Layton'' series. It features Katrielle Layton, the daughter of Professor Layton. With the help of her talking dog Sherl, she solved various smaller mysteries in London in the hope of finding her missing father. The game was officially revealed on July 27th 2016, during LEVEL-5 Vision 2016 . The name "Lady Layton" was already leaked the day beforehand due to a leaked trademark of LEVEL-5 . The puzzles of the game are designed by Kuniaki Iwanami, due to the passing of Akira Tago. Currently, the game is being promoted through an ongoing campaign, which has people solve puzzles in the real world all around the globe. During this campaign, it is possible to obtain items that can be transferred to the actual game once it releases. Gameplay Changes * On iOS/Android, since the entire screen is touch sensitive, including the "top" screen, you can simply tap the places to investigate directly, instead of moving the magnifying glass over to it. ** This is similar to how the Professor Layton games worked on the Nintendo DS. ** The magnifying glass from the 3DS games is also still present; allowing the player to choose between both styles. * You can now revisit previous cases at any time. ** Once a case is solved, revisiting it will show how many puzzles are left to solve and how many hint coins are left to find. The map will also highlight all locations where everything has been solved/found. ** Some puzzles will only appear after the case has been solved. ** Due to this mechanic; it is now impossible to miss any puzzles. As such, Granny Riddleton is now a regular character; though she still occasionally gives a puzzle of her own. * Cases can be solved in any order, as long as they are available. Multiple cases may unlock at once. * Some spots now hide ten hint coins instead of just one. If one of these spots is tapped, all coins will fly out simultaneously as a fountain. * Picarats will now be removed for up to four incorrect answers, instead of two. Characters Major Characters * Katrielle Layton * Sherl, Katrielle's assistant talking dog * Ernest Greeves, Katrielle's assistant * Emiliana Perfetti, a criminal profiler working at Scotland Yard, and a rival of Katrielle's * Inspector Ercule Hastings The Seven Dragons * Madame Gretchin Doublée, the leader of the Seven Dragons who has many successful businesses across London. * Mayor Pipper Lowonida, mayor of London who has a passion for festivals * Phineas T. Barnone, owner of many entertainment establishments, including the Saveloy Theatre * Liza Wight, the youngest of the Seven Dragons, who inherited her money after her parents' untimely death * Grant Sloanes, owner of the Layman's Reserve bank, among other businesses. * Cesar Chance, owner of the London Times as well as other media companies. * Mustafa Fullhold, owner of Bountiful Holdings, a ship building and shipping business. He also owns the Thametanic. Minor/Recurring Characters * Stachenscarfen * Granny Riddleton * Dean Delmona * Douglas Dert * PC Beate * DC Nick Booker * Gudrun Weldon * Hans Lipski * Aleks Lipski * Seán Butchin * Unnamed waiter * Bo Bells * Benni, from San Grio * Bob Bracket * Patch, a cat * Clover Pryce, owner of The Lucky Clover * Ambassador Fouxdufàfà * Hessie Tate, Mayor Lowonida's secretary * Bess * Benjy * Stripey, another cat * Keane Fisher, a fisherman * Felicity Hastings, Inspector Hasting's wife * Hayes * Maverick D. Rector, a famous director * Seymore Fraymes, a projectionist in the Saveloy Theatre * The Major, a talking bird * Eddie Torre, a film editor who has worked with D. Rector * Unnamed Maid, works in Madame Doublée's residence * Rex, Madame Doublee's pet * Yapper, a dog * Wooooster, butler to the Wight residence * Bianca Teller, general manager of the Layman's Reserve bank * Unnamed Security Guard, working in the Layman's Reserve bank * Shadee, a Gressenheller University student * Taboras Lloyd, chief editor at the London Times. He is a childhood friend of Cesar Chance * Ratman, the masked 'powermouse' superhero who has been protecting Londoners from crime * Ratboy, a young boy who is obsessed with the superhero Ratman * Mo Heecan * Mrs Slow, the tailor in Bowlyn Hill * Captain Midas Pullman, captain of the Thametanic * Abel Seamon, navigator of the Thametanic * Declan Swabber, engineer on the Thametanic * Dr Gene Ohm, a researcher of genetically engineered plants at Gressenheller University * Billy Kidd, a student at Gressenheller University who looks after the goats in the university * Chief Inspector Royall Britannias, a chief inspector at Scotland Yard who has a fierce rivalry with Inspector Hastings Puzzles See Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle and the Millionaires' Conspiracy/List of puzzles Downloadable Content Cases # Prologue: Lady and a Tramp # Case 1: The Hand that Feeds # Case 2: Murder on the Thames # Case 3: The Stolen Kiss # Case 4: Pet Pandemonium # Case 5: Ghost Busted # Case 6: An Unexpected Windfall # Case 7: Ratman Returns # Case 8: Goddess of the Thames # Case 9: Hastings Off the Beat # Case 10: The Importance of Being Ernest # Case 11: Katrielle Layton: WANTED! # Case 12: The Million Pound Puzzler Plot The overarching plot of the game will be about the seven millionaires of London. Prologue: Lady and a Tramp Case 1: The Hand that Feeds One of the hands of Big Ben has gone missing and the police call upon Katrielle to solve the case. Case 2: Murder on the Thames In London, a big festival called the "Riverside Festival" is about to begin. It is a special event where two lovers confess their love to each other on opposite sides of the River Thames. However, right before the last day of the event, two such lovers meet an unnatural death right after confessing. This seems to somehow be connected to the mysterious legend that started the event in the first place. Case 3: The Stolen Kiss Case 4: Pet Pandemonium Case 5: Ghost Busted Case 6: An Unexpected Windfall Case 7: Ratman Returns Case 8: Goddess of the Thames Media LadyLayton_Logo.png|Japanese logo Trivia * Akihiro Hino (LEVEL-5 CEO) stated in a Famitsu article that LEVEL-5's reason for creating a female protagonist was because more than half of all players of the Professor Layton series were female, and selected a female protagonist to appeal more to players . * The game contains a glitch where the play time will suddenly display "99 h 59 min" of play time. If the game is saved when the glitch occurs; the save screen will show the time as either "0:00" or completely blank. ** In some cases, fully quiting the game and reloading the glitched save file will restore the proper time. Some people have also managed to restore their times by uploading it to the LEVEL-5 ID service and re-downloading it. ** It is unknown what causes this glitch to happen. External Links * Official Japanese website * Official English website * Google Play Store (Japan) * Google Play Store (North America) * Google Play Store (Europe) * iTunes Store References de:Layton’s Mystery Journey: Katrielle und die Verschwörung der Millionäre es:El misterioso viaje de Layton: Katrielle y la conspiración de los millonarios fr:L'aventure Layton: Katrielle et la conspiration des millionnaires Category:Games Category:MJ